dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haifeiru
Haifeiru is a villain from Dragon Ball AF, and has the distinction of being the first villain to face the Super Saiyan 5 form. He is an Ultran prince. Appearance Haifeiru is a typical Ultran, but he has a fifth eye in the middle of his forehead, shaped like a diamond. He also has two horizontal golden stripes on each of his flanks and cheeks. He wears a black toga with gold trim. Powers In addition to normal powers (ki blasts, super strength/speed), Haifeiru can project antiki and drain ki, like other Ultrans, which allows him to duplicate any attack he has absorbed. As a unique ability, he can control gravity. Ascended Form In this form, Haifeiru's muscle mass increases significantly and his skin turns black. This form is twice as powerful as his normal form's maximum. Fictional character biography Early Life Haifeiru was known throughout the universe as a world-devouring menace at least ten thousand years prior to the events of Dragon Ball. Knowledge of him and his race was suppressed for most of this time, and he had retreated into a state of dormancy to build his power. Haifeiru Saga After awakening from several millennia of slumber, Haifeiru found that most of his race had starved to death due to overpopulation. After gathering the Ultrans that remained, he reached out to find the greatest power in the universe and found it on Earth, but he realized that it would not be enough for an entertaining fight. Haifeiru telepathically contacted the Z Fighters and informed them that he was arriving within one year. It is implied by Haifeiru himself that he made several "pit stops" along the way during this time. Haifeiru arrived on Earth exactly as he had promised, landing in West City and killing all life within a 50-mile radius to feed himself and his underlings. He was confronted by Goku (who had been released by Shenron to save the universe), Gohan (who had achieved Super Saiyan 3 and 4), Vegeta Jr. (who had traveled back in time and become a Super Saiyan 4), Gotenks (now a Super Saiyan 4), and Vegeta. Haifeiru decided to pick them off one by one and isolated them by nullifying gravity in the West City area. After a protracted fight with Vegeta Jr., he revealed that he was only using 25% of his power and then powered up to 50%. Vegeta Jr. was quickly beaten, drained and killed. Gohan was the next to fight Haifeiru, but he was easily beaten and his tail painfully removed, forcing him back into the Super Saiyan 3 form. Haifeiru then proceeded to beat him to death. Gotenks encountered Haifeiru just as he finished with Gohan and managed to put up a good (but ineffective) fight before splitting and being incinerated. Vegeta and Goku discovered each other in the confusion and attacked Haifeiru to no avail. They then fused to form Gogeta, who was nearly a match for the monster. However, all their attacks were absorbed and returned, and they became even more outmatched when Haifeiru increased his power to 100%. Gogeta split into his separate parts, and Vegeta was then drained, much to Goku's horror. Realizing that Goku had hidden potential, Haifeiru searched for his remaining family and friends and discovered them on Kami's Lookout, where he slaughtered them one by one before showing Goku the corpses. This triggered Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan 5. Goku nearly beat Haifeiru to death before the monster used his Ascended form. Despite doubling his power, Haifeiru was still helpless against his enemy and was killed when Goku thrust his hand through his heart. Goku then teleported to New Namek and asked Porunga to resurrect Piccolo, whereupon he returned to Earth and used the Dragon Balls to undo the damage Haifeiru had caused.